


Casual Affair

by fyfabz



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sexy times with Shanks, Tbh I'm not sure which one it is xD, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyfabz/pseuds/fyfabz
Summary: "A secret so the spies... could never find us out."Modern!AU for my favorite Yonkou.All characters and One Piece belong to Eiichiro Oda.





	Casual Affair

(Y/N) wakes in the emptiness of her bed, the white sheets shielding her body from the cold air in the room. She groans against the softness of the pillow underneath her head, her locks of (h/c) hair standing out brighter thanks to the sunrays seeping through the window.

She definitely doesn’t wants to leave the comfort of the warm bed underneath her body, but then again, she has to. After all, she’s here, because she’s got work to attend to.

And as if on cue, her phone starts blasting that god-awful song _he_ had assigned as his ringtone on her phone.

Centuries by Fall Out Boy

You know how much you love a song and then it starts to bother you because of how much you hear it? Well, he made that happen with said song. Mainly, because he calls her non-stop even if it’s just to ‘bother’ her with a simple hello.

He just wanted to ruin a great song for her, cause he’s just that childish.

“Hello…” she groans into the phone as soon as she unlocks the screen along with the call.

_“Good morning, sunshine.”_ He teases and for a moment, she wants to blast the lights out of him, just because he’s always extremely chirpy in the morning, whereas she’s always ready to murder someone at the sound of birds chirping in her window.

“Where are you?” she asks, rolling on her back, eyes colliding with the ceiling.

_“Getting you some breakfast, dear, of course.”_ He chuckles. _“Like the good man I am, of course.”_

She can hear the sarcasm in his voice, not because he’s lying about the breakfast, or at least she hopes he is not. She can really go for some coffee and scrambled eggs right now.

“For your sake, I do hope you’re not lying.”

_“When have I ever, my love?”_

And with that he ends the call. Her mind taking his last words, mainly because she could clearly think of one or two times where the redhead has blatantly lied with that unique charm of his.

(Y/N) tosses the phone down on the bed as she sits up, clutching the sheets against her naked frame as she steps between the mess of clothes from the events of last night and makes her way towards the bathroom. Might as well take a shower and wash the stickiness off her skin while he comes back.

The hot water is very much welcomed against her bare skin, a groan of satisfaction leaving her lips as she starts cleaning herself off, dozing off in bliss at the sensation; A sensation that goes for a while until she hears him outside the bathroom.

“Well,” he starts, opening the door, followed by the sound of rustling around and clothes hitting the floor until the shower curtain slides open to reveal him, standing there in all his naked glory. “That's just rude, love.” He chuckles, stepping inside the cramped space, closing the curtain behind him as she steps away to give him space until her back collides against the wall.

“I wanted to have a shower.” She replies with a coy smile, “I wasn’t expecting you so soon.”

“Well, I called you when I was already on my way over.” His hands snake towards her hips, fingers caressing the bruised skin from where he had previously held onto her so tight while she moaned underneath him.

“We have work, Shanks.” There’s something about the way she says his name that has him wanting to lock her up in the bedroom and never leave until he’s fully satisfied, but he has a feeling that would never happen with her.

“We can be a little late,” he steps closer, their bodies flush against one and another, her fingers coming towards his red locks as the water does a good job in wetting them, his skin feeling slick from the water and before she can realize what’s happening his lips are attaching themselves to hers.

Small groans and gasps leaving each other mouths, as hands explore each other’s skin. Shanks steps closer to her body till his cock is grazing her stomach, ready to be inside her.

“Jump.” He whispers against her lips, and doing as she’s told, Shanks hands immediately take a hold on her thighs as he positions himself in and pushes deep inside her without warning, unspoken words turn into gasps and groans of need as he goes at a killing pace, slow, deep and hard. Her legs wrap themselves around his waist while her arms rest above his shoulders with fingers gripping onto red locks of hair for dear life.

The water starts going cold against the heat of their bodies; the only sounds that can be heard in the cramped place are those of skin against skin as he continues to roughly pound deep into her. One of her hands leaves his red locks, only to drag her nails down the skin of his back.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he whimpers against her neck as she throws her head back, eyes barely able to keep themselves open, as she tries to focus her attention on the bleak ceiling of the bathroom above them.

Shanks holds onto her body with his right hand as his left one leaves her back only to go down towards her ass. The sounds of a slap, making her shiver in delight as the knot inside her starts pulling harder and harder.

_She’s so close._

Her breath is right against his ear as she pushes herself forward, breasts pressed up against his chest and close to his face. Her moans combined with pleas for him to give it to her faster, harder. Pleas Shanks plans to comply gladly.

“You feel so fucking good,” he groans, her hands lazily hanging against his shoulders as he goes faster, deeper until he reaches it.

“ ** _FUCKDAMMIT!_** ” she screams, her eyes rolling into the back of her eyes, closing them as her chest heavies with need.

Desire.

Shanks only smirks. “There?” he asks, with that smug as fuck smirk on his lips as his own breathing tells her he’s close. She clings to his neck; to the closeness the shower is giving them and between pants she manages to tell him _she’s coming_. 

Shanks attaches his lips to one of her breast, sucking into the perked bud as he breathes against her skin. “Come,” his eyes lock in deep with hers in lust. “Come with me, love.”

* * *

 

(Y/N) lays on the bed, barely dressed as her eyes scan the gray lines on the ceiling. A ceiling that reminds her a lot of the first time she met the redhead.

**[5 years ago]**

(Y/N) takes a deep breath as she sits in one of the chairs in the lobby, waiting for her name to be called into an interview with the CEO of the company she had been dying to work for.

Her nerves were to their limit, but as her friends and family had told her, she wouldn’t have been called after all those tests if they weren’t truly interested in her working for them.

And so, she was waiting, wishing for the whole ordeal to be over already. There was only so much her nerves were able to hold on for her.

“(Y/N) (L/N)?” a bluenette woman calls her name as (Y/N) stands up, signaling for her to follow her.

“My name’s Vivi,” she says as they walk through the corridor, “I am Mr. Beckman’s assistant, you would be meeting with him as well as the CEO Mr. Shanks DeLaRoux.” She stops in front of a black double door, smiling at me. “Good luck.”

“T-thanks.” I mutter in nervousness as my hands push forward the door and I step into the office.

“Good morning,” is the first thing my ears register as my eyes wander through the long meeting table with several chairs but only two seats occupied.

One of them is occupied by a man dressed in a dark blue navy suit with long gray slicked-back hair and a scar on the left side of his face shaped like an ‘X’, his hands holding what seems to be a cigar, and a small drink on his other hand.

Meanwhile, the other man looks nothing like him. For starters, his hair is bright red and it’s lazily slicked back, reaching his chin by some barely inches. A small stubble graces his chin and surprisingly, like the other man he also holds a scar on the left side of his face, this one being three long diagonal scratches that went from his forehead through his eye and ended on his cheek.

“Good morning,” (Y/N) greets back as she walks closer to both of them.

“Please, have a sit.” The redhead offers with a hand. His elbow then rests on the table as he leans his head onto his fist and gives her his undivided attention. It’s only now (Y/N) realizes his hands are concealed by dark leather gloves and finds her eyes drifting to the skin of his chest that lets itself be seen by the opening of his white shirt, unlike his associate, he’s wearing a dark green suit accompanied by a black coat which hangs loose over his shoulders.

_God heavens! He’s fucking built!_

She forces her eyes back to his face for a moment and it’s then she notices the small smirk on his lips. A smirk that lets her know she had been busted gawking.

_Well fuck._

She’s about to apologize when the other man speaks up, breaking the silence.

“How are you, (Y/N)?” he asks, with a smile.

“I’m good,” she forces herself to reply. “Nervous but good.” Her eyes, unconsciously glance back to the read-head before going back to the older man.

“Well, you don’t need to be nervous, darling.” He says, reassuringly.

_Say that to him! He caught me gawking!_

“I’m Benn Beckman,” he says and (Y/N) can feel her grave sink deeper and deeper. “And this is the CEO, Shanks DeLaRoux.” Shanks offers a small wave in her direction; that damned smirk never leaving his lips.

_Can I die now? I just got caught eye-fucking my potential boss!_

Fortunately, (Y/N)’s able to focus her attention on Mr. Beckman as he goes over her curriculum and asks an occasional question here and there, for a moment (Y/N) truly believes she’s going to get the job until the inevitable happens.

“Well, I think I don’t have anything else to ask, (Y/N).” Benn says, “What about you, Shanks? You been awfully quiet.”

_Fuckdammitfuck! THIS IS IT. I CAN KISS GOODBYE TO THIS JOB._

“Oh, no.” he says, smirk still plastered on his lips. “I have nothing to ask her, she seems very… _qualified_. In fact,” he says, standing on and leaning both hands on the desk. “Welcome to Emperor Industries.”

_Wait… WHAT?!_

“Uh—What?” (Y/N) asks with obvious shock on her face, mainly because she was expecting everything… but that.

Benn sighs deeply standing up as well and (Y/N) feels she needs to stand too. “Well, (Y/N) seems you got the job.” He pats Shanks on the back and adds, “once he has made his mind on something, there’s no way to make him think otherwise.”

Shanks extends his hand towards her and adds. “I’m looking forward to working with you.”

(Y/N) can’t help but chuckle at that _tone_ and so, with a smirk on her face, mirroring that one from Shanks, she replies. “So am I… _sir._ ”

“What are you thinking about there?” Shanks asks as he steps out from the bathroom, a white fluffy towel wrapped around his waist, his hands lazily drying the wetness of his hair as he comes towards where she lays in bed, hovering over her, lips pecking the skin on her temple, her nose, her cheek, until he reaches her lips and instead of a peck he goes full well into a follow up of their bathroom activities.

“Sh—Stop, Shanks!” she groans as he goes for her neck, for her weak spot.

_Asshole._

“You really want me to stop?”

“We have a meeting.” She reminds him, “A meeting we _have_ to attend and I would like to have some breakfast before going to it.” Shanks drops his head into the valley of her breasts and after a quick but harsh bite into one of the mounds he stands up.

“What was that for?!” She yelps, holding her ‘injured’ breast.

“Teasing me.” He smirks towards her as he goes for the closet. “I brought you coffee and eggs with toast!” He quickly changes the subject to which (Y/N) decides to drop it as well since she’s starving and getting back at Shanks can totally wait.

_That doesn’t means I’m forget—God! This toast is delicious!_

* * *

 

“Mr. DeLaRoux! (Y/N)!” Nami, Ace’s assistant, greets them as they step out from the elevator. “We’ve been expecting you. Everybody is already gathered at the conference room.”

“We apologize,” (Y/N) starts with a professional tone. “There were some traffic jams we were not expecting.”

_Yeah, like Shanks wanting to fuck her brains out on the couch, as she wore nothing but high heels, stockings and lacy underwear._

“Don’t worry,” Nami smiles reassuringly. “Mr. Crocodile and Robin have just arrived a couple of minutes before you, so it’s all okay.”

“Thank you.” (Y/N) replies as Nami leads them to the conference room and once they step in, everybody stands up. Greetings fly left and right and soon enough everybody is sitting down before one of the sons from the Newgate Corporation begins his presentation.

Ace. Portgas D. Ace. He’s in charge of international communications for his father’s company. Mr. Edward Newgate whom recently has been forced to take some well deserved vacations in favor or his health.

The result of this has been leaving his own sons in charge of the company for the time being. Ace is the middle child with two older brothers and two younger brothers. A big family, indeed.

Ace’s plan sounds very good, from what (Y/N) hears from the freckled face boy. He has a great mindset and knows how to achieve what he’s proposing, this could be good for Shanks’s company, they could make good use of the relationships with the Newgate Corporation and it wouldn’t be so bad to achieve since Newgate and Shanks play poker every weekend.

(Y/N) glances for a moment towards her boss, finding his stare to be idly and bored, something (Y/N) isn’t surprised about since Shanks never pays attention at any of his meetings, that’s why she does, for the both of them.

Her eyes go back towards Ace, finding him talking with passion about the project, that’s something (Y/N) has always admired from him, having known the boy from college, and knowing he used to be a real playboy without any care about his grades or future plans, is nice to watch him with both feet on the ground, having grown mature and—What the hell is that?

(Y/N)’s eyes widen as her eyes glance back to her legs to find Shanks’s hand resting at the edge of her skirt, as if they weren’t in a room with a bunch of his associates.

His hand starts moving upwards, moving with it the material of her skirt as well, revealing more of her skin, underneath the stockings and garters. Shanks fingers move inwards, his intention is clear and (Y/N) closes her legs altogether to stop him from going forward.

She’s grateful for once they are seated all the way to the back and that the lights are out so nobody can see his boss movements, but she hopes her moves are enough to signalize Shanks to stop this.

But this is Shanks. He just won’t give up.

He leans towards her, and although for everybody else it might seem as if he’s whispering an instruction to his secretary, the reality is so much different.

“Either you open your legs, or I’ll make you suck me right here, right now.”

_Well, that was an instruction of sorts—I’m sorry. WHAT THE FUCK!?_

He wouldn’t dare. Would he?

(Y/N)’s eyes dart towards the other associates, eyes glued to Ace’s as he continues talking, he’s obviously not aware of Shanks’s actions and is fully concentrated on getting through this presentation.

She keeps her thighs clamped shut, hands gripping onto his arm but somehow, even with the lack of light she manages to make eye contact with Shanks, the redhead clearly not amused at her defiance, but honestly she doesn’t thinks he will make her suck him off—not in here anyways.

Shanks, however, only smirks at her, a smirk that holds the promise of more and makes her body shiver. Her legs lose their grip on his hand and he finds this opportunity to go at it, digits barely touching her core as she closes her eyes at the contact of the redhead.

Suddenly, the lacy material seems like a complete burden for (Y/N) as she squirms in her seat, pushing herself forward so Shanks can touch her further, because she wants him to touch her more. Even if they’re in a meeting, even if they could get caught, that’s how much every rule is thrown out of the window when it comes to Shanks.

The redheaded bastard chuckles softly at her actions, her eyes catching the sly smirk that still paints his lips as his fingers push aside the material of her panties and start moving in ways he knows, will soon have her begging for more.

(Y/N) leans her head against Shanks’s arm, groaning softly and barely audible for the rest of the table to hear but loud enough for the redhead to be encouraged to go on. (Y/N)’s eyes collide with Shanks, pleading at him to stop but at the same time to go on.

_Tough call, isn’t it?_  

But not for Shanks, cause when push comes to shove, if he could have his way… he would be all over her every day, every hour, every single fucking minute, just… worshipping her body in more ways than one, claiming her body, over and over again. 

His eyes shine with that corrupted lust of his and find themselves locked with her own as (Y/N) bites down on her lower lip to avoid any lewd noises to leave her throat as he continues to play with her little bud, making her body respond and feel the way only Shanks can make her feel. Because, deep down, the asshole just wants her a moaning mess, wants his name to be the only thing she can be able to say.

However, their stare-down is interrupted when (Y/N) leans forward into the table, one of her hands gripping the pencil with the Newgate Corporation name engraved in it as the other hand travels down to Shanks pants. Her hand, fingers digging into the bulge inside his black slacks, painfully throbbing, aching to be inside her.

“If you don’t stop, I’ll make a mess out of you, Shanks.” She threatens, hand rubbing the bulge, feeling it twitch underneath her hand. “I swear.”

“Ordering your boss around are grounds for punishment, you know?”

“It will be gladly received if you stop now.” 

Shanks smirk widens. White pearly teeth greeting her eyes and lustful teasing eyes looking down at her as he retracts his fingers, licking them clean before her eyes. “Looking forward to it.”

* * *

 

After the presentation was over, everybody was going over at how awesome Ace’s proposal looked like. Shanks couldn’t avoid agreeing with what everybody was saying. After all, he really liked the proposal the boy had made, wasn’t expecting anything less from Newgate’s son.

However, he needed to consult this with Benn and so with that ~~excuse~~ he got Ace to lend him an empty office so he could talk to Benn and work on some emails he was late to answer.

And so now, Shanks DeLaRoux sat on an empty office with a big mahogany desk, a phone line and a great view of the city of East Blue.

His eyes close themselves as he throws his head back, leaning back on the leather chair groaning at the pain on his back because he really wants to go back to his hotel room but his groans are mainly due…

“SHANKS!” Ace exclaims as he enters the office, closing the door behind him and approaching the redhead who snaps his eyes open, tensing for a moment at the freckled boy interruption but he seems to recover rather fast and Ace doesn’t seems to notice the redhead’s surprise either.

“What’s up Ace?” Shanks replies as smoothly as he can, his fingers gliding through the keyboard, eyes glued to some idly document on the screen.

“Just checking to see if the office was good for you two—” Ace eyes scan the room, unable to locate the woman he currently wanted to chat with. “By the way,” he asks, _discreetly_. “Where’s (Y/N)?”

This gets Shanks attention, his thighs tensing at the mention of her name, knuckles tensing until knuckles turn white, because he has seen Ace look at her, he has seen the way he would sometimes look at her cleavage, at her legs, at her ass, and at every single fucking thing she does.

But who can blame the boy? (Y/N)’s a spectacular woman. He would have to be batting for the other side not to notice her.

“She’s getting lunch,” he smiles, _innocently_ , elbows supporting his arms above the table and fingers lacing themselves together. “Why? Did you needed her for something, Ace?”

The freckled boy goes pale, a small blush on his cheeks as he rubs the back of his head and quickly shakes his head ‘no’ “Uhm…” he stutters, “no, no… I—no, never mind.”

“Oh, Ace…” Shanks calls, before he can leave the room. “Good job on the presentation!”

Ace smiles at the compliment. “Thank you, man!—sir—uh…”

Shanks chuckles. “Shanks is fine. We’ve known each other…” he stops, closing his eyes for a moment, before letting out a groan. To Ace, it could seem as if he was thinking of the time but… “…For a while, it makes me feel old but it is what it is.” He laughs, “please, tell Edward I’ll see him this weekend.” He adds.

Ace nods his head and closes the door behind him. It’s only when Shanks hears the indistinctive click of the door locking itself after Ace that he pushes his chair back with (Y/N) emerging from underneath the desk, her tongue lapping at what was left of his juices on her face.

“So,” Shanks asks with a teasing smirk on his lips. “How was lunch?”

* * *

 

(Y/N) stares through the windows all the way to the night-lights of the city as she sips on her drink. Her back killing her already and wanting nothing more than to take off her heels as well as the rest of her clothes.

_My body is ready for a well-deserved, nice and warm bath._

However, Shanks had some property documents that Edward Newgate needed him to sign and go over for him. The old man himself had called (Y/N) and told her to make that useless lad (his words not hers) to sign the goddamn permission papers from an old job they had left in standby since Shanks was just that lazy, but until this day, he claimed it was because ‘he just wasn’t sure about the deal’

_Yeah, right…_

Her eyes drift towards her _boss_ who’s still working on some papers that remain scattered across the wooden desk, his eyes _actually_ focused on working to get them done since it was already late in the evening and if there was something Shanks hated more than boring meetings, was working late in the night.

(Y/N)’s eyes couldn’t help themselves but to admire the way some small red hairs framed his face, the way he would bite the inside of his cheek in concentration or the way he would gulp his drink down without his eyes leaving the documents in front of him.

She chuckles quietly, eyes drifting back to the scenery of the city below them, her hand holding a glass to her lips as she sips into its contents softly. Her concentration seems interrupted as her phone vibrates against her palm.

Unknown to (Y/N), Shanks eyes were drifting every now and then towards her body when she wasn’t looking, eyes glued to the black high heels that made her a few inches taller, followed by those long legs of her that were clad in black stockings, held by the garters he had bought for her when he had ripped the old ones apart in a quickie on the supplies closet a few months ago.

His orbs continue their path as he _admires_ her ass from underneath that tight black skirt she’s wearing, an ass that knows better than anything the shape of his hands when he gropes it from behind as he drives deep into her, the thin material of a white blouse covering her back and chest from the unwanted eyes peeving on her.

Suddenly, and without him even noticing, he’s making his way towards her, his arms trapping her against the glass of the building as he pushes his groin against her ass, her mouth dropping a gasp in surprise, a gasp that quickly turns into a moan of satisfaction; a moan that only ignites Shanks desires further.

“Don’t you have work to finish… _sir_?” she asks, _innocently_ , as her eyes glance back to his reflection on the glass window. His smile only widens in response.

“It can wait.” Shanks replies, pushing her hair out of the way and attaching his lips to her neck, sucking until the skin starts to bruise to his liking. “You just looked too lonely and we can’t have that happening now, can we?”

She feels his lips teasingly forming a smile against her skin, as her eyes look deep into the tingling lights of the city while Shanks pushes her skirt up to her waist and her blouse down her shoulders, her deep pink and black brazier into display against the glass. Shanks fingers drag, _slowly_ , the piece of clothing that is her panties down her legs as she steps away from them and watches how he pushes them deep into his pockets.

_Pervert._

The clinking of the belt and rustling of clothes is enough to let her know that he’s got no patience to drag this any longer. Her hand drops the phone into the carpeted floor as she rests her hands flatly against the glass, pushing her ass back deeper into Shanks’s groin, obtaining only a groan of satisfaction from the redhead.

“You wanna drive me insane, huh?” he groans against the skin of her shoulder, his cock teasing her ass cheeks, as she moans unable to do anything else but lean her head forward against the glass in front of her.

“You want my cock?” he teases, his cock still going in between her ass cheeks. _Teasingly slow_. “Tell me, (Y/N)…” he rasps. “Tell me you want my cock inside you, love.”

“Shanks…” (Y/N) breathlessly says, swallowing hard as she looks back into the eyes of the redhead, a simple word leaving her lips as she begs for him.

_‘Please…’_

And that’s everything Shanks needs to drive himself deep into her, non-stopping. The slap of skin against skin slow but rhythmical as his fingers start unbuttoning his own shirt and pull it down, past his shoulders, before his hands snake down to the mounds of flesh on her chest, pulling down the material of the lacy bra just about enough; so he can pinch, grope and hold onto them as he continues his relentless pace against her.

(Y/N)’s moans get louder and louder as he gropes roughly her left ass cheek before slapping the skin, knowing it wouldn’t be long before it started to catch that nice shade of red with the shape his handprint that drove Shanks crazy.

Suddenly, without warning, he’s pushing her completely flat against the window glass, breasts pressed tightly against it as his hands grope the skin of her ass, holding onto her as if she was his lifeline.

“Godfuckin…” Shanks groans, “dammit… (Y/N)!” He moans louder, throwing his head back as the coolness of the glass teases (Y/N)’s bare nipples, the knot inside the pit of her stomach, burning, aching to explode.

“Sha—Shanks!” she moans, throwing her head back as he immediately grabs a hold of her long locks of hair, making her body leave the cool surface and become flush against Shanks own sweaty body, her back feeling every defined muscle of his chest as he continues to pound deep into her. Her legs aching and shaking at the sensation of being completely filled.

“You gonna cum for me love?” he asks in a breathless voice against her ear, she nods her ear, face showing the pleasure he’s giving her as he goes faster than before and she feels it. That burning inside her stomach, that familiar burning she only feels when she’s with Shanks.

“Come on.” Shanks commands, “cum for me, darling.”

And is with the way he says _‘darling’_ so huskily, that sets (Y/N) to come undone against him, Shanks’s strong arms wrapping themselves around her shaking frame as he too comes inside her, filling her completely.

Breathless moans and gasps leave their throats as they try to catch some air into their lungs. Shanks kisses the sweaty skin of her back as he completely pulls out from inside her. Her body slumps forward, hands against the window glass, as her legs give up on her.

Shanks laughs. The idiot laughs, but still catches her before her body hits the ground, his arms picking her body up bridal style as he manages to set her down on the chair in front of his desk. A small smile still plastered on his lips.

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?”

He laughs. Again. An infectious laugh, one that (Y/N) can’t help herself but to smile softly at the childish behavior of the man in front of her. “I, in fact, think am very funny, dear.” He chuckles, “isn’t that why you’re with me?”

“I thought it was for the mind-blowing sex?” she spits back, to which he looks shocked, a fake expression of hurt as he takes a hand to his chest.

“You’re so cruel, love.” He continues smiling.

_This motherfucking—_

Shanks stands up and goes towards their mess of clothes scattered on the floor before leaning down to pick up her blouse which he, thankfully, helps her to get on, after she has already set the ‘girls’ back into place. A chuckle leaving his lips as he finishes fastening her buttons for her.

“What?” she asks when she sees that smirk still set on his lips.

“No, nothing.” He shrugs. “You just look…” he sighs, eyes shimmering with desire still. “… _Appetizing_.” He runs his tongue down his lower lip, as she looks down at him, kneeling in front of her.

“I…” she breathes in deep, focusing her attention away from his lewd thoughts. “Believe you have something that belongs to me.”

Shanks grips the handles of the chair as he stands up, finishing to tuck his white shirt inside his black pants, buttoning just a few buttons, as he always does, and fixing everything back into place before he replies to her.

“I’m gonna keep ‘em.”

“WHAT!?” (Y/N)’s shocked, obviously. “No, no. NO. You’re not keeping them, you perv! Give them back!”

“Nah,” he says, looking into the city, his right hand pushing his red hair back in what she’s sure is the sexiest way possible.

“SHANKS!” she yells, an unbelievable smile takes on her features. He’s got to be kidding her.

“I did warn you and you said you would take the punishment… what was the word you used…? Oh yeah…” he smirks, “ _gladly_.”

_Asshole._

* * *

 

The ride back to the hotel is as uncomfortable as it can be for her, especially since she was worried that some pervert was gonna see her going commando, even though her skirt was long enough to cover her from any indecency but still, the thought was sending a chill down her back.

Shanks, on his part, was having a blast seeing her squirm around. Oh boy, he was really enjoying having her squirm around, although it was also taking a toll on him, since she would cross her legs every now and then and this would just send a chill down his back. Knowing she was completely bare down there was a double-sided weapon for the redhead.

_Fuck, he could easily drag her down to some corner and fuck her senseless!_

A world of endless possibilities was going through the redhead’s face as (Y/N) quickly caught into it. Thankfully, soon enough, they were at the hotel and into the elevator but this only proved to be a chance for the redhead to tease her further. His fingers skimming the skin underneath her skirt, wanting to reach that place he was aching so much to touch.

(Y/N) bats his hand away when the elevator stops at their floor and she makes her way towards her door. Quickly pulling the key out of her purse as she tries to go inside the room before Shanks can catch up with her, however, she should’ve known better.

“Trying to get rid of me so quickly, love?” he smiles, as he pushes the door further open. “I’m hurt.”

“I need a shower Shanks.”

“Let me join you.”

“I mean it.”

“So do I.”

“No,” she chuckles, “you mean a really long shower _sex_ session, whereas I mean an actually shower to get the smell of sweat away from my body.”

He chuckles, dropping his jacket into the floor, unbuttoning his white shirt for the second time that night, as she backs up until the back of her knees collide with the neatly done bed.

(Y/N) sits on the mattress as she continues to watch him shred every layer of clothing, until perfectly tanned muscles over muscles show off to her display as he approaches her in nothing but the pair of black boxers.

He kneels in front of her and he starts taking away her clothing, starting for her heels, dropping them away as he delivers small kisses on the inner side of her left knee, eyes colliding with her face as he watches her bite her lip in anticipation.

Shanks pushes the material of her skirt up as he starts taking off the undergarments covering the skin of her legs, followed by the skirt itself, pushing the black jacket down her shoulders as well as the white blouse, leaving her in nothing but that ‘tease as fuck’ bra.

He steps back just enough to admire her body with perfect curves on all the right places, skin smooth underneath his fingers, and lips so plump he swears every time she wraps those around his shaft he has to restrain himself from coming too fast like a fucking teenager.

Shanks stands up and extends a hand towards (Y/N) as she takes it and he leads her to the shower, closing the bathroom door behind them both but not before finally discarding the last items of clothing between them.

Let’s just say, they both got what they wanted.

* * *

 

After Shanks had finally left for his room, forced by (Y/N), of course; since they had a flight early tomorrow to go back home, she claimed that both of them needed to prepare their suitcases so they wouldn’t miss their flight in the morning trying to get everything set up.

However the redhead was insisting in having her in-between the sheets for as long as he could, and so, with the promise of her going to him later in the evening she managed to get him off from her for a few hours.

Almost having finished her arrangements, she hears her phone go off with the sound of the notification of an unopened message.

Thinking its Shanks sending her some silly message like **_‘Can I come over?’_** or **_‘Can u come over?’_** but the reality is harsh and different. Something she realizes all too well when she unlocks her phone’s screen.

Her eyes colliding with the sender’s name and what he had sent.

A three-word message that reminds her this life of hers isn’t what it paints to be. That everything is more complicated than it should be.

 

**_From: Levi_ **

**_I love you._ **

 

Even her relationship with a man who isn’t her boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.... that turned out completely different of what I was expecting. Regardless, I thought about this over and over and I actually like how it turned out in the end. My friend was like you could totally write this and give it this big twist. I swear I had SO many ideas but in the end this one was the one I liked the most. I considered doing a 2nd part but I'm not sure. I think that might just ruin it.


End file.
